villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kuro (Ori and the Blind Forest)
Kuro (Japanese: 黒, which translates to black), is the main antagonist of the video game Ori and the Blind Forest. She is a dark owl who was responsible for plunging the forest of Nibel into darkness and ruin. History Originally a mother of three hatchlings and a lone egg, Kuro went to gather more food for the three of her babies that had hatched. However, as she did this, the Spirit Tree was releasing an immense display of light throughout Nibel to call out to Ori, and his light reached the hatchlings, inadvenrtently killing the defensless creatures of darkness the more it spread into their nest. Kuro, sensing her children in danger, desperately rushed back to her nest to protect them from the Spirit Tree's light, but was unable to reach them in time. A single egg, her unborn child, was the sole survivor. Enraged and blinded by hate, Kuro launched an attack on the Spirit Tree and the spirits that were gathered there for the Light Ceremony, stealing away the source of the Tree's light, Sein. Without Sein, the forest of Nibel withered and decayed, creating a suitable atmosphere for Kuro and her remaining child. To protect her surviving egg from the light, Kuro hunted down the spirits that may attempt to restore the Spirit Tree throughout the years that passed. Eventually she would come across Ori, the last spirit, and sought to destroy him and prevent the restoration of the Spirit Tree. When Ori and Sein managed to restore the Element of Warmth, the second to last step to the Spirit Tree's revival, Kuro intercepted the process (which also allowed the volcano to erupt and spread its fire throughout Nibel) and attacked them in a blind rage. She succeeded in driving Ori close to death, but stopped her assault when Ori's adoptive mother Naru approaches them. The sight of Naru embracing Ori reminded Kuro of the babies she had lost. This act of love fully brought Kuro back to her senses, and she realizes all the destruction she caused was not only threatening the lives of everyone still alive but also her remaining child. To protect everyone, Kuro sacrificed herself by bringing Sein back to the Spirit Tree, allowing it to regain its power and unleash a blast of light to restore balance to the forest. The light completely destroyed Kuro, but her sacrifice saved her child from being affected by the light. In the end, Kuro's egg entered the care of Naru, who honored Kuro's sacrifice by including her in the family picture. Not long after, the egg began to hatch. Abilities When hunting for Ori, Kuro is a force to be reckoned with. In a blink of an eye, she can kill Ori in one hit unless he takes cover in areas Kuro can't see or get to him. Being a lightless creature, light emitting from the Spirit Tree can prove fatal to Kuro if she is exposed to its full power. She is also seen to have incredible stamina, during her relentless assault on Ori as Mt. Horu erupted. Personality Before the events of the story, Kuro was a caring and protective mother. She developed an intense hatred for the light, as it was responsible for the deaths of her children. That hatred blinded her instantly, and she attacked the Spirit Tree in a rage, stealing its light source that provided the forest of Nibel its nourishment and balance. While she is only protecting her only child that survived, Kuro attacked and killed any spirits of light she came across over the years to ensure her remaining child would be safe from harm. As long as the light from the Spirit Tree didn't return, even as the forest fell into ruin, Kuro was seemingly content as the imbalance of Nibel didn't threaten her child. While Kuro harbors a hatred for the light, she retains her fear of it, as being exposed to the light can be extremely fatal. When she realizes that her actions caused the forest of Nibel to threaten the lives of everyone, including her child, Kuro was willing to sacrifice herself to protect everyone. Trivia *Kuro originally had orange eyes. When she was consumed by hate, Kuro's eyes turned to a fiery white, which remained towards the end of the game. Category:Female Category:Ferals Category:Tragic Category:Animals Category:Video Game Villains Category:Predator Category:Parents Category:Successful Category:Mute Category:Murderer Category:Protective Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deceased Category:Redeemed Category:Dark Forms Category:Demon Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Giant Category:Oppressors Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Hegemony